Star Wars Leia Porn Fanfic: Prisoner Leia
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn fanfic about Leia when she is a prisoner aboard the Death Star.
1. Leia's alone time

Princess Leia looked out of her window in her room on the Tantive IV. All there was was the vast emptiness of space. She had just met with some rebel spies. She acquired the plans to the Empires new space station known as the Death Star. She is on her way to deliver these plans to the rest of the Rebel Alliance.

Leia heard a knock on her bedroom door. "It's open." Leia shouted. The door opened. It was Captain Antillies. "We will be approaching Alderaan soon, my lady." He said. "Good. I will be up to he bridge in a little while." Leia replied. Captain Antillies then turned around and walked out of the young princesses room. The door closed behind him.

Leia was extremely horny. She hasent masturbated in weeks. All she was wearing was a white gown. She had no bra or panties on. Leia began to pull the gown away from her crotch.

Leia looked down at her gorgeous shaven pussy lips. She smiled at the site of them. She moved one hand down to her crotch. She began rubbing her pussy lips softly. Leia let out a moan.

Captain Antillies walked into the bridge. "How much longer do we have until we get to Alderaan?" Captain Antillies asked. "Not much farther." One of the rebel soldiers replied.

Leia slid one finger inside of her soaking wet love hole. She let out another moan. She then slid another in. She fingered her fuck hole quickly. Leia grabbed her left tit with her available hand and squeezed it.

Darth Vader looked out of the window on his Star Destroyer. He gazed out into the vast openess of space. An Admiral walked up behind him. "Lord Vader, we have found the rebel ship with the plans to the Death Star." The admiral said. Vader turned around

"Good admiral. Get ready to make the jump to hyperspace immediately." Darth Vader said in his low mechanical voice. The admiral then saluted Vader. "Yes Lord Vader." The admiral said as he turned around and walked away.

Leia let out another moan. She then slid a third finger inside of her soaking wet love hole. Leia was starting to get her pussy juices everywhere. Leia slid her three soaking wet fingers out of her tight virgin pussy. She licked her fingers. Leia moaned as she tasted the wet goodness from her vagina.

Leia looked over at her dildo on a table. She grabbed the dildo. She then put it at the enterence of her pussy. She slowly slid it inside of her. Leia let out a gasp.

Leia slid the dildo in and out of her soaking wet hole. She was in heaven. Leia moaned as the dildo went deep inside of her. She made sure the dildo went as far as it could go.

Captain Antillies walked over to his second in command. "Has our scanners picked up any Imperial activity yet?" Antillies asked his second in command. "Not yet captain. I will notify you when we do!" He responded. "Good!" Antillies said as he saluted the rebel soldier and walked away.

Leia moaned as her dildo slammed into the walls inside of her. Leia could feel it coming. She let out a gasp as she squirted all over her floor in her room.

Leia then had an idea. She spit on her finger and slowly inserted it into her asshole. She let out a small moan. She pushed her finger deep inside of her tight little butthole. Leia then added another finger.

She started finger fucking her tight brown asshole slowly. Leia started rubbing her clit with her dildo. This made her moan again.

Leia then put the dildo at the enterence of her asshole. She closed her eyes as she slowly inserted it inside her. Leia let out a gasp. She started pushing the gigantic dildo in and out of her little virgin asshole. This was driving Leia crazy!

Leia had the dildo deep inside of her asshole now. She made sure that it went as far as it could inside of her. "Oh god yes!" Leia moaned as she pounded her brown asshole with her fuck toy.

"Sir! An Imperial Star Destroyer has entered our system!" A rebel soldier yelled. "Sound the alarm!" Captain Antillies responded. "Yes sir!" The rebel replied.

The alarms started going off. "This is Captain Antillies! An Imperial Star Destroyer has entered the system. Get to your battle stations. This is not a drill." The worried Captain said alloud over the ships speakers.

Leia pulled her dildo out of her ass. She got up from her bed and ran out of her room. She started running down the long white hallway.

Vader stared out of the bridges window at the Tantive IV. "Prepare to board." Vader ordered. "Yes sir!" An Imperial soldier replied. "Time to get back our plans." Said Vader as as he turned around and started to walk out of the bridge.


	2. Attacking The Tantive IV

Darth Vader walked down the long hallways of his Imperial Star Destroyer. He had a bunch of stormtroopes following him. He turned a right. He kept walking until he was in front of a door. He stood there.

Rebels ran down the hallways of the Tantive IV. The tiny ship was being pulled under the Imperial Star Destroyer by a tracker beam. The rebels began to position themselves in front of a door. They all aimed their guns at it.

Vader then backed up. The stormtroopers stood in front of the door. The Tantive IV was now below the Star Destroyer. The door opened. The stormtroopers began running down a hallway. A second door opened. The stormtroopers started firing their guns as they busted through the door.

Leia ran down the hallways of the Tantive IV. She met Captain Antillies in the hallway. "Princess, we must get you to safety!" Antillies said. "There is no time for that! We must make sure these plans get back to the base!" Leia responded.

Leia then continued running down the hallway. She ran into a room. R2D2 was in there. "Hey R2! I got a mission for you." The young princess said as she bent down.

One after one the rebels began to fall by the hands of the stormtroopers. The stormtroopers began to charge inside of the Tantive IV. The began to shoot everything in sight.

"We've been breached!" Yelled a rebel as he ran down a hallway. Captain Antilles turned around to see the stormtroopers coming his direction. He gulped. He turned and walked into a small room.

Darth Vader entered the Tantive IV. He looked around at the mess the stormtroopers made and continued his way down the hallway.

Antillies looked around in fear. He didn't know what to do. He then turned around to see Darth Vader and a bunch of stormtroopers enter the room. He gulped as the doors closed behind them.

Leia slid the plans inside of R2D2. She then stood up. She looked over to see a few stormtroopers coming. She hid. She pointed a gun at one of them. She fired it. She shot a stormtroopers and then started to run. "There's one! Blast her!" The commander yelled. Another stormtroopers them stunned the young princess.

They picked her up. Leia started to come back. The stormtroopers then accompanied the princess down the hallway. Leia looked over to see Captian Antillies dead body in a small room.

Princess Leia then saw Darth Vader. He was walking towards her. Leia gulped. "Ah Princess Leia! We meet at last." Vader said. Leia remained quiet. "I know you have the Imperial plans! Where are they!" Vader commanded. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Leia responded.

Vader clinched his fist in anger. "I know you are a spy and a member of the Rebel Alliance!" Vader said. "I am a member of the Galaxtic Senate and on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!" Leia plead. " you are a spy and a member of the Rebel Alliance! Take her away!" Vader yelled.

The Imperial soldiers began walking away with the princess. They started walking back onto the Imperial Star Destroyer. "Take the princess to her cell." The commander said. "Yes sir!" One of he soldiers replied.

The soldier walked the young princess to her cell. "You know, I think I can get used to you!" The soldier said as he grabbed the young princesses boobs. "Get your hands off me!" Leia yelled. The soldier muffled Leia's scream.

The soldier slid his hand under Leia's gown and began massaging her pussy. Leia let out a small moan. "Yeah you like it!" The soldier said with a smile.

The soldier pulled his dick out of his pants. "Get on your knees!" The soldier commanded. Leia did as she was told. Leia grabbed the young mans cock and began stroking it softly. Leia started licking the head of his dick. The man let out a moan.

Leia then put the head of the mans dick in her mouth. She began to suck on it while still stroking his cock. Leia started to go down on the Imperial soldier. The man let out a grunt.

Darth Vader walked back into his Imperial Star Destroyer. The Imperial Vessil pulled away from the Tantive IV. Vader walked up to the bridge. He stared at the Tantive IV as it got blown to bits.

"Where to now, Lord Vader?" The admiral asked. "Head back to the Death Star. It's time for us to deliver our prize." Vader said with a hidden smile. "Yes Lord Vader." The young admiral said as he diluted Vader and walked away.

"I'm gonna cum!" The young soldier yelled. Leia got ready. She has never tasted cum before. The young man then blew his load inside of the young princesses mouth. He let out a moan. Leia swallowed every last drop of the mans cum. It tasted great!

The man then put his dick back in pants. He then threw Leia into her little cell. "I'll see you later!" The man said with a laugh as he closed the door to the cell.


	3. Alone with Vader

Princess Leia opened her eyes. She had just awoke from a dream. She was dreaming about her being back on her home planet of Alderaan. She was with her family and was happy there. Leia then realized that it was just a dream.

Leia was stuck in a tiny little cell aboard Darth Vaders Imperial Star Destroyer. The Empire had captured her and destroyed the Tantive IV.

Darth Vader stared out of the bridges window. They were in hyperspace. They were heading for the universes biggest and most deadly space station ever created. They were heading for the Death Star.

Vader turned around. He began walking towards the exit. "Lord Vader, you have an incoming transmission." The admiral said. Vader looked over at the young admiral. "A transmission from who?" The dark lord asked in his low voice. "The Emperor." The admiral said with a small gulp. "I will be there in a minute." Vader said. As he started walking off of the bridge.

Leai thought of this as a good time to masturbate again. She put her hand down her gown. She started massaging her pink shaven pussy lips. She let out a small moan. Leia then inserted one finger inside of her fuck hole.

Vader walked into his chamber. He knelt down. A hologram of the Emperor appeared. "What is your bidding, my master?" The dark lord of he sith asked. "I see that you have captured the young princess." The Emperor said. "Yes indeed my master." Vader stated.

"Did you destroy all evidence?" The Emperor asked. "Yes my master." Vader replied. The Emperor smiled. "Good." He said. "You have done well my apprentice. I want you to interrogate the princess and find out where the rebel base is." The Emperor added on. "Of course my master." Darth Vader said as the hologram of Emperor Palpatine vanished.

Leia moaned loudly once more. She lifted her gown up revealing her shaven pussy lips and asshole. She then added one more finger inside of her hole. Leia was in heaven. It felt so good!

The cell door opened. Leia looked up to see the dark lord of the Sith standing there. Leia then quickly pulled her fingers out of her pussy. She pulled her gown down to cover her pussy.

"What do you want with me!" Leia yelled angrily. "I want to know where you put those plans and where the rebel base is!" Darth Vader commanded. "I will tell you nothing!" Leia yelled back. The Dark Lord of the Sith stepped into Leia's cell.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then." Vader said. Leia looked worried. Vader then whipped his gigantic dick out of his mechanical suit. Leia stared at Vaders throbbing cock.

"Suck my cock!" Vader commanded. Leia then got off of her small bed and got on her knees. She put her hand on Vaders dick. She started to stroke it slowly. Vader let out a deep voice moan.

Leia began to lick the tip of the dark lords throbbing erect cock while she rapidly jacked it off. Vader let out a grunt. Leia licked in circles around the dark lords tip. She made sure to get every bit of it covered in her saliva.

Leia then put her mouth on the tip of Vaders. She began sucking on it while she stroked his gigantic dick off with two hands. Vader let out another moan. Leia then slid her mouth down the dark lords shaft.

Darth Vader then grabbed his daughters head and shoved it closer to his body. Leia was know deepthroating the former Jedi's cock. Vader started to moan. Leia could feel Vader's dick start to pump. The dark lord then shot his hot sticky load down his daughters throat.

Vader pushed Leia off of his cock. "We will be arriving at the Death Star soon. Make sure you're ready." Vader said with his low horrifying voice as he walked out of the cell. The door closed behind him.

Vader put his dick back in his suit. He walked down the hallway to the bridge. He walked foward until he reached the Windows. He stared out the window as the Star Destroyer approached the Death Star...


End file.
